El Regalo Favorito
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: OneShoot. Santa a llegado a la casa Cullen ¿alguien se porto mal y recibió carbón? ¿que recibió Nessy? y ¿cuál fue su regalo favorito?


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

**Que lo Disfruten**

.

… … … … …

.

… **El Regalo Favorito…**

.

- Bella -

.

-pero Edward, y si no le gusta, y si no es lo que ella pedía?- dijo Alice- no puedo ver bien pero-

- cálmate Alice, sabes que Nessy solo pidió una casita para jugar con sus muñecas, y un jueguito de te- le dijo Edward

-¿pero y si no es la casita que ella quiere? –

- Claro que le gustara –le contesto Esme – recuerda que a mí, me dijo como seria su casita ideal-

- ¿pero que tal si el color no le gusta?-

- Alice ya cálmate, sabes perfectamente que Nessy nos es caprichosa y que ¡TODO! lo que se le ha dado siempre le ha gustado o dime, ¿alguna vez la has escuchado reclamar por algo?-le dije

- tienes razón, Bella, nunca ha dicho ni pió –

- al contrario de Emmett y tu Alice, que son los que siempre están reclamando por cosas- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa, a lo cual Alice le saco la lengua como niña chiquita y un bufido de Emmett

- YA, calma todo mundo – dijo Carlisle – creo que ya despertó-

Todos nos quedamos quietos y escuchamos unos piecitos bajar de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas de conejitos que le poníamos al pie de la cama, camino hacia la puerta, se escucho como la abría y seguido de eso…

- ¿mami, papi?-pregunto con vos soñolienta

Me levante rápido y fui con ella la tome en brazos

- ¡Feliz Navidad! mami-

-¡Feliz Navidad! Mi bebe- le respondí dándole un beso en su frente

- ¡ENANESSY APURATE O COMIENZO A ABRIR TODOS LOS REGALOS!- grito Emmett

-corre Nessy- le dije

- wooww- ¿mami en verdad llego santa a nuestra casa?

-si princesa, te dije que vendría a dejarte regalos- le dijo Edward detrás de ella sorprendiéndola

- ¡PAPI! ¡Feliz Navidad! - le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Mi princesa- le dijo abrazándola y dándole besos en toda su cabecita

- ¡bueno! apresurémonos a bajar o sino ya ves como es tu tío Emmett- le dijo Edward

Dicho eso, bajamos rápido riéndonos

Después de que Nessy abrazara a todos y les deseara una Feliz Navidad a cada uno, lo que nos dejo asombrados pues nadie le dijo que hiciera eso, se quedo parada frente al arbolito lleno de regalos y dijo:

- wooww- son muchos regalos -

- si, Enanessy, ¿apoco te portaste tan bien? yo pensé que solo recibirías un puñado de carbón- le dijo Emmett

- hooo Emmett porque no abres tu regalo- le dijo Alice pasándole una regalo grande

- ¡wiii! gracias enana! Ya ves Enanessy yo ¡SI! me porte bien- dijo sentándose en el suelo y poniendo cara de angelito, mientras el abría su regalo Nessy fue viendo que todos los regalos tenían nombre y cuando iba a comenzar a pasar regalos a sus dueños Emmett grito

- ¿Qué? Pero, pero – dijo haciendo pucheros con cara triste

- ¿qué paso? – dijimos varios

- jajajajajaja- ya ves Tiosito, -lo que pasa por portarte mal- le dijo Nessy dándole palmaditas en el hombro y levantando un pedazo de carbón para que lo viéramos

-- reímos todos

- ya vimos quien se porto mal- le dijo Alice muerta de la risa

- Abuelita este es para ti –

- gracias cariño – Esme lo abrió para dejarnos ver un juego de Floreros con formas extrañas que se veían muy lujosos

-Tía Alice-

-gracias ¿Qué será?- dijo dando saltitos como niña emocionada cuando abrió su regalo nos dejo ver que era un vestido en color negro con accesorios color plata y unas zapatillas color plata a juego

-Tía Rose- al igual que Alice ella recibió un vestido color rojo con accesorios y zapatillas color dorado

-Abuelito- su regalo era un rompecabezas llamado ISIS

- Mami - mi regalo fue al igual que las chicas un vestido, claro, color azul con accesorios en color plata y…. un montón de ropa interior….

_Esta me la pagan juro que si fuera humana mi cara estaría más roja que un tomate_, pensé.

-Tío Jazz - a el dieron el videojuego Medal of Honor Héroes 2 para el Wii

-Papi- a él le dieron otro rompecabezas ISIS (pues cada uno es único)

- Tiosito mira hay otro para ti, espero que no sea mas carbón jijijiji- era el videojuego F1 para el Wii (juego de carrera Formula Uno)

- woowww- Nessy y esos que están ahí?- le pregunto Jasper

Alice se levanto y vio los paquetes

-¡NESSY! Todos estos son tuyos ábrelos muñeca – le dijo pasándole uno

- gracias – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Nessy estaba radiante con una gran sonrisa y todos nos veíamos unos a otros sonrientes viendo como Nessy disfrutaba, no había nada mejor que verla feliz, cuando por fin pudo abrir la primera caja, empezó a sacar platitos de todos tamaños, tasitas, una tetera y demás cositas eran de color blanco con unas finas florecitas rositas que adornaban las orillas de una fina vajilla de cerámica y Nessy se veía muy contenta

- mira abuelita es un juego de te como los que tu tienes -

- si hermosa, pero los míos no son tan hermosos como el tuyo –

- toma Nessy otro, este esta muy grande que será?- le dijo Jasper pasándole otro regalo

Cuando lo abrió nos fijamos que era un mini Jeep todo terreno como el de Emmett cuando Nessy rompió la caja nos fijamos que estaba pintado rosita y parecía que había sufrido unos cuantos cambios.

- mira Tiosito es un carro como el tuyo pero más chiquito jijijiji-

- woooowwww- Enanessy está muy padre, ¿me puedo subir? – le pregunto con cara de angelito

-¡NO!, Tiosito, no, no, porque si te subes lo romperás, tu eres un Tioosooote, no podrás subirte, mejor te doy un besito, ¡siiiii!

-¡Hummmmm! Lo pensare Enanessy,….. ¡Ok! Me has convencido, pero un beso, es muy poquito, mejor 10 ¿Qué te parece, hacemos trato?-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! muchos Tiosito, ¡Te quiero mucho! jijijiji-

- Nessy aquí esta otro – le dijo Alice…..

Era una caja un poco más chica que la del carro y cuando Nessy la abrió empezó a sacar vestiditos de todos colores

- mira Tía Alice son todos los vestiditos de las princesas y el trajecito de tinkerbelle y de las demás hadas y mira unas alas también -

- woowww Nessy que padre te vas a poder vestir como las princesas de las películas, ¿crees que me quede alguno? - dijo midiéndose uno por encima

- Nessy te quedan dos- le dijo Rose pasándole uno

Este era grande y un poco largo y al igual que el de Alice no se podía ver que era cuando le quito la envoltura, pero yo ya sabía que era, Edward me apretó mas a él, estaba muy nervioso Nessy rompió la caja y dejo al descubierto

-WOOOOWWWWW- por todos lados

Todos contenían la respiración

- ¡MIRA PAPI! – Le dijo Nessy a Edward – es un pianito como el tuyo pero más chiquito y con florecitas brillosas, y también con un banquito, es muy bonito verdad -

- si princesa ¡es muy bonito! – ¡bueno! decir que Edward estaba emocionado sale sobrando, estaba muy conmocionado y la veía con ojos llenos de tanto amor

- ¿me enseñaras a tocar tan bonito como tu? –

- si amor, te aseguro que incluso tocaras mucho mas bonito que yo – le dijo Edward.

Estábamos en un momento tan emotivo todos veíamos como Edward y Nessy compartía un momento Kodak padre e hija, de repente sentimos un olor conocido seguido de un golpe en la puerta

- ¡puff! el perro nos tenia que interrumpir - dijo Rosalie

Me levante a abrirle y cuando le abrí me quede sorprendida porque traía un enorme regalo, le sonreí y le dije muy bajito

- Jake, no tenias que hacerlo - le susurre

- no te preocupes – me susurro torciendo los ojos – espero que le guste–

- claro que si- dije

Sonreímos y luego dijo casi gritando

- hola Bella, oye que crees, emmm creo que santa estaba muy despistado anoche porque dejo este regalo en mi casa y no es para mi, aquí dice "Nessy" mira-

- ¡hooo! Jake sip, tienes razón, pasa –

Cuando entramos todos lo veían sonrientes bueno solo algunas excepciones se lo comían con la mirada.

- ¡hola! Feliz Navidad a todos - le dijo Jake

- Feliz Navidad a ti también- dijimos varios

- ¡JAKE!– grito Nessy y corrió a sus brazos

- ¡hola! Peque ¿como estas? Feliz Navidad –

- Feliz Navidad Jake – le dio un beso en la mejilla – mira santa me trajo un carro, un juego de té, ¿jugaras conmigo verdad? –

- sip peque, lo que tú quieras jugar – le contesto

- y mira los vestidos de las princesas y tinkerbelle y sus amigas –

- aaaa que bonito te veras muy bonita como todo una princesa –

- y mira también un pianito como el de mi papi es muy bonito verdad–

-si es muy bonito pero seguro tú tocaras más bonito y canciones menos aburridas –

- si Enanessy tienes que aprender algo más padre, como metal y rock – le dijo Emmett

- NO, a mi me gusta lo que toca mi papi, toca muy bonito – les contesto algo enojada

- mira Jake a ti también te trajo algo –

- hooo enserio bueno supongo que se le revolvieron los regalos ¡hee! –

-jijijijiji, mira aquí está el tuyo –

- gracias, abre tu primero el tuyo –

- si bueno – dijo abriéndolo – ¡hoo! mira es ropa, yyy hoooo mira ay una caja de herramientas que puedo usar para los carros wooowww gracias santa, ahora tu peque –

Todos veíamos expectantes, el regalo era muy grande, cuando lo termino de abrir nos quedamos sorprendidos

-WOOOWWW- dijimos todos y enserio todos lo dijimos

Era un lindo roperito de madera oscura con un lindo diseño de florecitas talladas delicadamente por todas partes, en la parte alta del ropero también tallado y en un diseño muy lindo tenia grabado "NESSY", la parte superior tenía dos espejitos a modo de puertas con unas lindas manijas también talladas en formas de flores y se podía abrir por en medio y dejaba un gran huequito para colgar ropita, en la parte baja tenía dos cajones largos con sus manijas también se podían abrir, era un roperito muy hermoso, Jake se paro y lo coloco en la posición correcta, media como un metro treinta de alto y uno de ancho, Nessy se podía ver en los espejitos y estaba muy sorprendida, abría y cerraba los cajones.

- mira Mami es muy bonito verdad -

- si mi vida es muy hermoso –

- mira Alice aquí puedo poner mis vestiditos de princesas –

- si Nessy se verán muy bonitos ahí –

Jake se veía muy contento y con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción que sentía, claramente podía ver, que él era el que había armado y tallado el roperito, me miro y le sonreí y le dije "_Es muy Hermoso, Gracias_" con los labios para que Nessy no me escuchara, el solo sonrió.

- mira Nessy te falta uno – le dijo Rosalie

Todos nos quedamos viendo expectantes a su reacción pues este era una cajita pequeña

Cuando la abrió saco una llave y un papelito doblado, nos miro a todos, todos le sonreímos, luego desdoblo el papelito y leyó en voz alta

.

"_**este regalito es muy grande y no pude meterlo en una cajita**_

_**Tendrás que salir al patio trasero y**_

_**Verlo por ti misma"**_

.

- tiru riru tiru riru -canto Emmett

- wooowww Nessy – dijo Jasper

- vamos Nessy – salto Alice

Nessy la agarro de la mano y salieron corriendo y detrás de ellas salimos todos, en la parte trasera entre el límite de la casa y el rio había una pequeña casita, arriba de una tarima que la mantenía suspendida a un metro del suelo y con una escalerita para llegar a ella , la casita era de color rosita, los bordes de las ventanas y la puerta eran en color azul turquesa tenia una chimenea y unos picos que la hacían ver como un pequeño castillito, la tarima era de color gris y esta tenía un bonito barandal alrededor color blanco, rodeando la casita había unos maceteros largos con flores de todos los colores

- woowww – se escucho por todos los lados

- ¿es para mi?- pregunto Nessy emocionada

- es tuya – dijimos todos a coro

- vamos Nessy entra, utiliza la llave – le dijo Rosalie

Ya todos estábamos en la tarima esperando que abriera, la casita era alta para ella pero para nosotros estaba a nuestra altura, bueno al menos yo no entraba encorvada al igual que Esme, Alice menos, Rosalie quitándose los zapatos entraba apenas, pero los chicos si se tenían que agachar un poco.

Cuando la abrió la puerta

-woooowwww- dijimos todos

Aplaudimos como locos y todos entramos, por dentro las paredes era de color blanco con flores pintadas de muchos colores, los marcos de las ventanas y puertas del mismo color azul, el piso era de madera solo que mas brillosa lo primero que se veía era una pequeña salita y una tele plasma en la pared (puesto por los chicos claro) a un lado había una pequeña mesita redonda con 4 sillitas a juego, al fondo estaba una pequeña replica de la cocina de la casa, todo los muebles de colores pasteles pero todo combinaba perfectamente, las ventanas las cuales eran varias y de muy buen tamaño tenían sus cortinas, por el lado de la salita estaba una puerta y cuando Nessy la abrió nos dio paso a una recamara tenia dos camitas gemelas un poco mas chicas que las individuales pero si las juntabas se hacia una cama para una persona, tenia un tocador con un silloncito de frente tenia una alfombra blanca como de peluche las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosita ni fuerte ni bajo con puntos blancos tenia una candelabro de araña con muchos diamantitos era un cuarto digno de una princesa, también tenia un balcón donde tenia un puf gigante rosita donde podía ver el rio y una parte de la casa y a un lado estaba otra puerta la cual Alice la animo a abrir y nos dio paso a un enorme closet lleno de mucha ropita, ¡pero como es mi hija claro! La cerro rápido y abrió otra puerta que había por otro lado, este era un cuartito de baño con una tina, otro tocador con lavamanos y un bañito lo sorprendente es que todo funcionaba perfectamente todos estábamos extasiados con las reacciones de Nessy que lo exploraba todo y se fijaba en todos los detalles

- Papi, ¿me ayudas a traer el roperito? lo quiero poner aquí, se verá bonito si lo pongo aquí ¿verdad? –

- si princesa aquí estará perfecto –

- y también mi juego de te, lo puedo poner en la cocinita –

- y tus vestidos Nessy, para que los pongas en el roperito – le dijo Alice

- y que ay de tu pianito corazón, también le pueden hacer un espacio aquí – le dije

- no, Mami el pianito quiero que se quede junto al de mi Papi se verá bonito allí ¿verdad Papi? así podemos tocar juntos -

- donde tú quieras mi princesa – le contesto Edward tomándola en brazos y llevándola a casa,

- wooowww Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, la casita quedo preciosa, es muy bonita muchas gracias – les dije

- Bella ya sabes que lo hacemos con mucho cariño – me contesto Esme mientras me daba un abrazo

- por cierto iré a enseñarle el manejo del carro a Enanessy - Emmett salió corriendo con cara de yo no rompo ni un plato, ¡hum! sospechoso

- Rosalie, dime que el carro no va a estallar en mil pedacitos – le mire con cara preocupada, mientras los demás se reían de mi

- calma Bella, no te preocupes es solo que Emmett y yo decidimos hacer más rápido el carrito, es solo eso, no te preocupes así no andará a paso de tortuga – me contesto

- ok, pero dime que tu lo arreglaste –

- sip, yo lo reajuste – me dijo riendo

- ¡uff! entonces no hay de qué preocuparse –

De repente vimos a Edward que traía el roperito, Jasper traía la caja de la vajilla junto con los vestidos y Emmett y Jake venían animando a Nessy a que condujera mas rápido su nuevo vehículo y suplicando que los dejara conducirlo, cuando llegaron Nessy estaciono su carrito a un lado de las escaleras y subió a la casita, seguida de ella subieron los chicos con las cosas

- Nessy diles a los Señores de la mudanza, donde quieres que pongan tus cosas – le dijo Rosalie (en tono superior) a lo cual Edward la miro con cara de pocos amigos

- sip, primero mi regalo favorito – dijo y todos nos quedamos viéndola sin saber que sucedería, pero Edward luego, luego se puso rígido y se veía muy serio

- este es mi regalo favorito, Papi lo puedes poner en el cuartito –

- Enanessy ¿ese es tu regalo favorito? jejeje – pregunto Emmett con una carcajada en la garganta

- sip, el roperito es muy bonito me gusta mucho, es mi regalo favorito – dijo y se metió a la casita

Todos nos quedamos con cara de asombro, mira que tener a seis vampiros construyendo una casita con todas las comodidades y lujos, arreglar un carrito para que fuera apto para una semi-vampira, mandar traer de lugares lejanos una vajillita y un hermoso pianito echo a medidas especificas, mandar hacer todos los trajes de princesas y hadas con un costoso diseñador, para que Nessy prefiriera como regalo favorito, un roperito que hizo su mejor amigo ¡NO TIENE PRECIO!

Pasamos un hermoso DIA viendo como jugaba Nessy con sus regalos, en una parte del día le pidió a Edward que la ayudara a tocar algo en su pianito, todos estábamos sentados en los sillones viendo como Edward disfrutaba su momento con Nessy, y viendo como Nessy aprendía a tocar una melodía, la que se convirtió en un regalo para mi, pues escogió la nana que Edward me tocaba y me cantaba siempre, cundo por fin la aprendió a tocar y todos le aplaudimos, y seguido de eso les dijo a Alice, Jake, Emmett y Jasper que haría una "Fiesta de Té" en su castillo y que no podían faltar y dicho eso todos se fueron a jugar.

Al final del día no importa lo que te regalen, si no con quien lo puedas compartir.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Amor! – me dijo Edward jalándome hacia el y rodeándome con sus brazos

- ¡Feliz Navidad! mi vampiro favorito – dije dándole un beso

.

.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

.

.

Chica/os espero les haya gustado, ya se que es un poco tarde, bueno muy tarde para subir de navidad, pero como ya les había comentado quería subir todas las historias que tengo. Este ONE está vasado en un hecho real, jejeje algo así me paso con una sobrina la pasada navidad, mi mamá le compro un roperito,solo que este roperito era del tamaño de una regla de 30cm y era muy sin chiste. cuando mi sobrina lo abrió en navidad dijo que ese era su regalo favorito y todos quedamos asi** =/** después de que nos tuvo corriendo por toda la ciudad y nos la pasamos buscando muñecas y juegos agotados, pero bueno todo sea por ver a los sobrinos felices XD ¡jejeje!.

Bueno como ya es costumbre Gracias a todos por leer, PORFITAS déjame tu comentario, y dime que te pareció, cual fue tu parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí! XD

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…


End file.
